narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Puppet
Mother and Father Shouden't we ad something about Sasori's parents on this page, consider that those was the first puppets he created. Jacce 12:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Meno Trivia - "A unnamed puppet appears in Chapter 7, protecting Meno with a barrier." My Question: Game Only Character != Manga Chapter 7? Simant (talk) 18:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I think the game is divided into several chapters. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 20:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah i guess if its a story book mode or something... Simant (talk) 20:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Other Puppets Under other puppets we should list Kankuro's unknown puppet which he used through the second half of the Sasori Fight (i.e. post Mother and Father vs Kazekage) which can be seen here it's appearance and nature currently are unknown as well as wether it is a rebuilt Crow/Ant or a hybrid of thier remaining parts. YTOfficer01 16:03 18 October 2010 (UTC) :The problem is that we know so little about that puppet, that we technically don't even know for sure if it is one. It could be Kankurō's teddy bear in those bandages. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea...given his technique and that shaping of the package it's safe to say it's not his teddy YTOfficer01 17:02 18 September 2010 (UTC) :::I used hyperbole to point out how little we know of this new puppet. Of course it's not his teddy bear. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) It might be good to mention that Sasori manipulated human bodies in ch. 517 (most recent chapter). Under other puppets.Pacifista15 (talk) 23:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Shouldn't we add that, Sasori used Shin, and two other dead as puppets? 22:17, March 22, 2011, (UTC) User:Domynyk ::Not really the same. See Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body. ''~SnapperT '' 21:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Chakra strings The puppeteers can make more than one chakra strings per one finger, don't they? User:Domynyk 20:00, March 21, 2011, (UTC) :We don't know. Though that's improbable since it's still one finger which means the two string would still cause the same movement/action to occur. --Cerez☻ 19:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I think they can, because, when Chiyo used Sakura there were two strings on her finger. User:Domnyk 20:05, March 21, 2011, (UTC) :::Can you provide evidence of this feat please? --Cerez☻ 19:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Please have a look at this User:Domynyk 20:11, March 21, 2011, (UTC) :::::It seams to happen in the manga as well (chapter 266 page 3), but I don't see how two strings would effect the use of a puppet. The use of the White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu suggest that a normal puppeteer only can use ten as most. Jacce | Talk | 19:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I was just going to check. I know it really shouldn't have any effect on the use of a single puppet. I thought he meant multiple puppets per finger. But maybe an addition to the article that they can in fact split the chakra threads for efficiency with the puppet or something. --Cerez☻ 19:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Seems to me thee could be definite weight to using more than one strng on a finger to increase the efficiency of a puppet. I mean for example, if a puppet had a strin attached to each shoulder connected to the one finger, this would allow the user to more precisely control the puppet's motion left and right by shortening one string and pulling etc. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 01:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Gallery? Looking at it, would it be possible to add a gallery to this article to make it easier to display puppet variants without necessitating the creation of articles. I mean no one is going to make an article for Mizuki's puppet, Asura Path's or the Akagahara puppets, but images would really help to illustrate them for people visiting this article. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:57, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Toneri's Puppets I think this page should be updated with a section detailing and talking all about Toneri and the Otsutuki Clan's puppets. As well as them being the original puppet users. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 00:30, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Will anyone address this? The puppets are powerful enough and unique enough to be added to the page. I'm not an experienced editor so I wont do it so can someone else do it? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 23:17, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I would, but I've not seen the film yet. Once I do, I will happily create articles for all those involved, but that will likely take far longer than it would for someone else as I'm waiting for a less... dubious release. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 01:44, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Anyone? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 02:42, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Non-canon puppets I know the fillers are conspicuous at best, but can we really call their section as non-canon? I'm just saying.Observer Supreme 22:34, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:53, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::That's not exactly an answer. I vote that we change the name to "Filler Puppets", if that's alright.Observer Supreme 23:45, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Filler sounds very unprofessional. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 02:12, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::But it can work, right?Observer Supreme 03:07, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Using "Non-Canon" is fine. --SUIV (talk) 03:54, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::How about "Anime Original"? I know that I'm probably being stubborn about this, but it wouldn't hurt to make a slight change.Observer Supreme 04:56, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::Does not account for puppets from games and movies. Omnibender - Talk - 05:18, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Of course that's an answer, it's just not the answer you'd like to have heard when you asked the question. What you wanted to hear is that you are right. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:49, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::The name would include the movies. But the games can called non-canon as far as I’m concerned. I’m not trying to be arrogant, but unless an official admin shows up and says that it’s fine, I am thinking of changing it into three phases of anime, movies, and games, if that’s alright.Observer Supreme 13:01, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Two admins said no, what else do you want? Will you keep pressuring this until you get it your way? O.o--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:21, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I didn’t know systems operators are the same thing as admins. I just that we could’ve used a more effectual method. I am shocked, though, of how unnegotioable everyone is being. But if that is the case, I probably don’t need to go through all this or read an article, to know that the stuff outside of the manga should matter.Observer Supreme 13:30, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::"can we really call their section as non-canon?" - "Yes." - "That's not exactly an answer." - (It is) - "how unnegotioable everyone is being" ::::::::::??? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:04, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::The negotiation seems pretty clear, you're making suggestions to change the title from non-canon. Filler sounds unprofessional for a wiki, Anime Original does not account for game only puppets and would just create another section within the article that feels unnecessary. Why not try a different avenue on this. Rather than a simple name change, if you're looking for a better way to do things, why not improve the article as it is. If the non-canon section was improved, it may warrant a sud-division based on content.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:23, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :Or combine the current Non-Canon section with the Others section, as is done with other articles. :I'm pleased to see that long-time editors are still as helpful as ever. ''~SnapperT '' 20:11, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::OP asks question, Sysop answers question. Don't know what's the problem with that? The rest stems from the fact that OP didn't like the answer, but well, that's hardly the wiki's problem, eh? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:15, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :::I see nothing wrong with Snapper's suggestion. Merging the non-canon ones with the Others section, overall, makes the article less dismissive of the the non-canon ones.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 03:11, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Sasori's army as human puppets? In the article, in the section about Sasori's hundred puppets, it's said that each of these are human puppets made from Sasori's enemies, but I cannot find the same information in Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets article, and Human Puppet article mentions only 2 of Sasori's puppets seen with Sharingan in the anime. Moreover, I haven't seen any confirmation of this in the source materials (manga, databooks or at least anime), so I began to question if the information given here is actually correct. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 09:05, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :It seems like either anime fodder or something perpetuated by the error they made giving 2 puppets the Sharingan.—Cerez365 (talk) 15:53, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ::So that's how it is, I already began to worry about the inconsistencies in the articles, with the thoughts I could've missed something... Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:55, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :::There was a discussion about them being human puppets a while back. And I’m almost certain it was removed but somehow it got snuck back in there, or maybe just overlooked.—Cerez365 (talk) 16:11, May 20, 2018 (UTC)